


Memorable touch

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't concentrate and Jack's the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable touch

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Fingers

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen fucking minutes I've been staring at the screen of my laptop now, but instead of writing my mission report like I'm supposed to, there's just a blank page and the tiny blinking cursor in the left upper corner.

Why, you ask? Oh, this is easy. The source of my current distraction is - how could it be different - a certain Colonel with the ability to get my attention wandering at the most improper times.

We just had our briefing regarding out last trip to PX-whatever... Yes, I know, I always can remember the name of a planet, but this time my thoughts are just too far away from the current subject of our meeting. Because all I could do during these long thirty minutes was stare at Jack's hands, watching how his fingers drummed on the table in an annoying manner while Sam was telling the General about this huge Naquadah mine on the planet, or how he started to doodle absently during my less than professional attempt to report about the inhabitants, for which I had to read from my notes way more often than usual.

I'm just glad General Hammond didn't say anything about my stuttering and nervous glances towards Jack. He knows how his 2IC can drive everybody crazy. Thank whoever that he doesn't know what exactly is driving me crazy about Jack.

When his fingers slid along the wooden surface of the table, I couldn't help but remember how they had felt on my skin last night, how they were able to let every nerve tingle along their path, making me feel as if I was on fire. I had to use all of my imagination to come up with something distracting, the greek alphabet or counting backwards from a thousand to one in Abydonian, so that I wouldn't get hard in front of the General and the team. But now that I'm in the privacy of my office nothing can stop the memories from coming back with full force anymore.

Every private moment with Jack is precious, every sexual encounter leaving me remembering it vividly for days after. But last night has been something special...

_The caresses of his hands seemed to be never-ending. Not one tiny part of my skin was spared, as if he was trying to map out every detail, making me feel like he was touching me everywhere all at once. Broad strokes, strong kneading, featherlike fondling, playful dancing of fingertips - sending sensations through my body that made me feel loved and desired and leaving me yearning for more._

_But even though I tried to push things further, he teased me for what seemed like hours, until all I was feeling anymore was pure need. I was writhing on the sheets, trying to ground myself in some way, because by then I had lost all orientation. All I knew this very moment was the touch of Jack's hands and the feelings they were causing in me._

_Shivers ran down my spine when, finally, one single finger slid slowly between my cheeks, finding its way towards where I wanted it the most that very moment. When he entered me with just the tip, it was only for a second and I wondered if maybe I had imagined it. But it didn't take long and the familiar feeling of being breached was back, this time a little longer and a little deeper. He repeated this for a few minutes, each time giving me more. I felt myself twitch with every penetration, waves of heat crashing through my body, and I thought I might burst from the almost painful pleasure of Jack's teasing._

_It's amazing what Jack can do with his fingers. He's playing me like a well-tuned instrument. He always knows how to touch me to give me the most pleasure and when three of his fingers were buried deep inside of me, I was begging for him to fuck me._

_With a last teasing stroke against my prostate, making me cry out loud, he slid his fingers from my body and almost immediately I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. By now, I had lost the last bit of my patience and I pushed against him. In one smooth move I had impaled myself on Jack's cock and I could hear a groan escaping him. That only spurred me on and I pulled back again, letting Jack know that I didn't want to waste anytime. And with my next push, he countered me, entering me deeper than I had been able to get him all on my own._

_Jack set a fast and hard rhythm, most likely because he knew that it wouldn't take much for me anymore, and I welcomed every push and shove, sending me nearer and nearer the edge. And all the time, he never stopped touching me with his hands, stroking my chest, waist and thighs. But when I thought he would finally touch my cock, which he had avoided all the time up until now, his fingers slid past my balls to slightly press against my perineum and I felt the faint start of tightening muscles and tingling nerves._

_And that was the moment that Jack surprised me with something that he had never done before. Instead of bringing me off like this, which always ended in a great orgasm, his finger went further down to where his cock was thrusting into me, fondling the, by now, over-sensitive skin, which felt unbelievably good. And just when his eyes connected with mine, his finger worked its way next to his cock into my hole on the next push, opening me up even more. It took only a fraction of a second for me to grasp what was going on, and then my orgasm hit me with an intensity I had never experienced before. It felt like every muscle in my body tightened at once and waves of ecstasy rushed up and down my spine. My back arched, my fingers cramped and for a few seconds I lost vision and hearing..._

*snap*

"Daniel!"

*snap* *snap*

"Daniel!"

I'm coming back to the present with a start, a hand waving in front of my face. I'm feeling dazed and when I look to my left, it takes a short moment for me to realize that Jack's sitting on my desk, trying to get my attention. Damn. I hadn't noticed him coming into my office.

I mentally shake myself, trying to regain my composure. But it's ruined when Jack looks down at my crotch with a smirk. I follow his gaze and see the big wet spot on my pants. Before I can even come up with something coherent to say he chuckles.

"Writing reports' always that much fun?"


End file.
